


bail out

by iridescentwinters



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: F/M, Pre-Relationship, Skam Italia Season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 22:46:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14987234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iridescentwinters/pseuds/iridescentwinters
Summary: eleonora finds out who snitched on eva, and is very determined to teach him a lesson, the very hard way. luckily, edoardo steps in just in time.





	bail out

**Author's Note:**

> — so, this is what i think would've happened when eleonora found out that martino was the one who snaked eva and was the reason why eva was getting bullied. eva protection squad leader!

eleonora was usually a calm, peaceful and collected person. to her, she believed that it took a long to get her riled up and ready to throw punches.

that was, until her friends were provoked. her _best_ friends.

 

“ele! ele, please,” eva begged as she trailed right behind a very angry eleonora who was on a warpath, “don't cause a scene! we don't need more reasons to cause drama.... ele!”

as if she wasn't seeing red already, martino appeared right in front of her eyes, and she was seeing bright red. _how dare the son of a bitch-_

“hey, asshole!”

slap.

“ _cazzo!_ ” martino yelled out, trying to nurse his cheek, but he couldn't because he also had to fight eleonora’s hands off of him. it was as if she was trying to strangle him with his own backpack. “eleonora! what the fuck!”

“ele!” eva yelled, trying to pull the girl off martino. “calm down!”

“i swear, if i could, i would kill you!” ele yelled out, “how could you do that to eva, you little shit! i-”

before ele could continue to yell more profanities at martino, she suddenly found herself being pulled away by a strong pair of hands. “hey, hey,” a voice then spoke up, “calm down. enough.”

 _edoardo_.

subconsciously, ele did relax, especially in his embrace, but she made sure that she didn't know it on her face. after glaring at edoardo, who had a simple smile on his face, she looked back at martino. “you better watch out, martino.” she threatened. martino visually paled.

twirling her so her back was facing martino, edoardo then pushed her shoulder lightly to make her walk, and shot martino a warning look, before following eleonora and eva.

“why the fuck would you do that?” ele started questioning edoardo, in anger. “i would've been able to teach him a damn lesson!”

“yeah, you could've,” edo agreed, “but i think your version of a _lesson_ would've ended up killing him possibly, and also lead you to jail.”

“he’s right,” eva said, “and the last thing i need on my plate is to devise a way to break you out.” the red head then looked down at her phone screen. “ _cazzo_ , it’s time for next period.” she looked at a flushed face eleonora, and then at edoardo. “can you calm her down? i don't think she should go to class like this.”

edo nodded. “don’t worry, get to class.” he assured eva. eleonora made a sound of protest. “i don't need a babysitter-”

eva shot her a look, making her quiet down. “ _grazie_ , edo.” she then said, before running off, back into the school building.

ele glared at edo once more. “i wouldn't have cared if i went to jail, he deserved it.” she stubbornly said, making him let out a cute laugh. “yeah, but _i_ do.”

she scoffed. “if jail means being away from you, then i would risk it.”

edo took a step closer to her. he had a teasing smirk on his face. “nah, jail wouldn't stop me from being with you.” he paused, before continuing. “i’d bail you out anyway.”

ele’s eyebrow raised. “that much money, for me?”

edo shrugged. “it’s nothing. plus, it’d be worth it.”

it was a weird way of flirting, but ele’s cheeks tinted slightly. edo noticed, and a huge smile took over his face. but before he could have a say, the girl cut in. “i want ice cream.” she ordered snobbishly, folding her arms.

edo bit his bottom lip, and nodded. “then i’ll get you some.” casually, he flung his arm around ele. “let’s go, _bella donna_. how does _barcaccia_ sound?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> so barcaccia is a place in rome and they sell really expensive ice cream, and let’s be real, edo would splurge his money on eleonora lmao. i’m not sure if the ice cream is any good, but let’s pretend it is HAHAHA.
> 
> also, bella donna is beautiful woman in italian.


End file.
